Night School With Kate
by LycoX
Summary: While waiting on Scott and Stiles to do whatever inside the school, Derek winds up with an unexpected visitor.
1. Chapter 1

**Night School**

 **With Kate**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. A little something I've had running in my head lately and ignores any hostile negativity between Kate and Derek in season 1. Also features my own take on why the Hale Fire got started and Laura never died.**

* * *

As Derek stayed leaned up against his Camaro while waiting on the two boys to do whatever the heck it is they were planning to do inside the school, a Suburban pulled up and when he got a good look at who it was, he groaned at the sight of the person. Getting out and closing the door, the mystery visitor had a smile on her face as she came up to him. "Looking to get another education Der?" Asked the woman teasingly and making him roll his eyes at her.

"What are you doing here Kate?"

She gave him a little pout as he was just no fun being all no nonsense! Walking up to him, she grabbed the lapels of his leather jacket and leaned into him a little, earning her a growl from the man that she found sexy. "You are no fun babe."

"Yeah well, that's what happens when your childhood home burns to the ground and then you're having to try and track down a rogue Alpha."

Kate winced over the Hale Fire mention as her dad had been rather furious when he found out that his daughter was dating a Werewolf. It didn't help when she and Derek got the bright idea to go to Vegas and get married, prompting his family to chase them down to prevent it and failing to do so. Peter Hale had been the only Hale still in Beacon Hills at the time as he wanted nothing to do with that whole thing and was a highly unfortunate comatose burn victim in the aftermath of her father's actions. Actions that landed him in Eichen for life and a sizable amount of his own personal bank accounts being used to re-build the Hale home. Kate and Derek hadn't really seen one another since then since none of the Hales were too happy with the Argents.

"Oh come on, that was years ago and besides, the place got fixed up better than ever!"

"That's besides the point, your father's a maniac and my uncle was lucky to have survived that."

If one could call his current condition as having survived anyway. "A maniac who's in Eichen though! So lighten up and get on board for us making up for lost time!" Years of lost time that is.

Derek frowned at her as he tried to politely keep her from moving his hands to her butt. "There is no lost time Kate, we're divorced remember? My mother doesn't even want us near the other." Not to mention she's very unhappy with Scott dating Allison even though he wasn't part of their pack.

Kate gave him a look however that instantly gave him a bad feeling. "Actually… About that… That divorce? Yeah… That never happened."

"WHAT!?" Oh God, his mother was going to kill him!

"Yeesh, no need to yell babe! I'm right here after all!"

He rolled his eyes at her and before he could stop it, she kissed him and were his mother here right now, she would be highly unhappy with the fact he was kissing his wife back. At least until he pushed her away anyway. "No! Absolutely not because we can't do this. And we need a divorce. Like now."

She frowned at him with her arms crossed. "Oh come on babe, the last thing we need is a divorce! Especially when we should be working on making our marriage be a healthy long lasting thing!"

"Yeah, no." Though his response had been a rejection, any adamancy to it was not very strong, making for a happy Kate as she had a good feeling he was wanting things to be a whole lot better between the two of them.

"Babe, we can go to your mother together and convince her of how this between us is a good idea. I know you want it as much as I do!" Tried the woman and before he could yet again stop her, she landed another kiss on him.

One that actually had his arms wrap around her as he deepened the kiss. _I'm going to Hell._ Thought the man as he heard his wife give off a very happy moan.

A car then pulled up, breaking the two's passionate kiss and making for a happy Kate Argent when she saw her niece come out of the car. "Allison! My favorite niece!" Squealed the woman as she rushed to her and hugged her.

"Kill me now." Muttered Derek as he witnessed the girlie moment.

Allison just laughed as she hugged her aunt while Jackson just stood where he was with an amused smile on his lips while Lydia rolled her eyes from inside the car. Though she rather liked the family moment but she wasn't about to let them know that. "What, what are you doing here!?" Asked the young Argent and wondered if she had anything to do with Scott's text to come here.

"Oh you know, just enjoying a little quality alone time with my sweet and hunky husband." Kate told her with a grin as she pointed at Derek.

Allison looked at him in surprise as she had no idea her aunt was married! "Oh, I uhh… Sorry to ruin the moment then."

"Oh not at all sweetie. Besides, its time you met your uncle anyway."

Derek got an appalled look on his face that had the girl giggling and even Kate being amused by it when she caught the look on his face. Essentially being Chris Argent's brother in law as he just now somehow realized the fact was a highly disturbing concept for the Beta. Derek just let out a sigh as he walked up to them. "What brings you by?"

"I got a text from Scott saying to come here." Replied the girl and earning a confused look from her newly discovered uncle in the process.

"That's not possible because his phone is still broken. Hell, I should know since he's still pissed with me for breaking it."

Kate was about to ask why he had broken the phone of her niece's adorable little puppy when a sound so horrible but amusing at the same time happened. Derek looked towards the school again with another appalled look on his face. "You gotta be kidding me." Groaned the man, making Kate laugh at him.

"What the Hell was that?" Asked Jackson in shock as holy crap was that horrible.

"That would be either Scott or Stiles." Answered the man.

Jackson was about to ask why the Hell those two were doing weird crap like that when they could all hear the two start to talk. Now what Scott and Stiles had failed to realize is that the intercom button tended to get stuck after you pressed it and had to mash down on it hard in order to get it to fully shut off. " _Was that okay? I mean that was a howl right?_ "

" _I, yeah… Technically._ "

" _Well, what did it sound like to you?_ "

" _Like a cat being choked to death Scott._ "

Kate burst out into laughter while the others just looked on towards the school and Derek was once again wishing for something to kill him then and there as this was the most embarrasing thing ever. Allison was about to ask why her boyfriend was trying to howl over the intercom system when the conversation continued on. " _What do I do? How am I supposed to do this!?_ "

" _Hey, hey. Listen to me. You're calling the Alpha. Alright? Be a man. Be a Werewolf, not a teen wolf. Be a Werewolf. Do it_ "

The laughter that had increased from Kate had gone deathly silent when she finally realized that Scott's friend had mentioned an Alpha and looked towards her husband in alarm. A click of the button could be heard and everyone heard the loudest howl ever heard in existence. One that also sounded a bit like a growl too. Freaking the Hell out of Lydia in the process while Derek just facepalmed himself. "I'm gonna kill em." Growled the man.

"Holy s**t!" Yelled out Kate in admiration as damn!

Though after the moment of appreciation was over, she hauled ass to her Suburban and grabbed a shotgun and a box of bullets and quickly loaded them as she went back to Derek's side. Making for a rather alarmed trio of teenagers in the process. "Kate! What's going on!?"

Turning to her niece with a serious expression on her face, Kate quickly got to talking. "Your puppy just did something really stupid kiddo."

"No kidding." Groused Derek as his mom was going to kill him for this!

"What, what do you mean!? How'd he even do that!?"

"Don't you think that, I don't know, you're over reacting a little?" Jackson asked with a slight condescending tone in his voice and getting a look of annoyance for it from the woman.

"Kid, when it comes to an Alpha? There is _NO_ such thing as over reacting."

Derek gave a nod to support that statement. Jackson just scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Can you _please_ tell me what the Hell an Alpha is!?" Shrieked out Allison as her aunt readied her shotgun while her husband asked if she had any more guns cause they were gonna need them.

Any response the two could have made was prevented however when the opening of the front doors of the school could be heard, allowing for Scott and Stiles to come out of the building. Stiles was even smiling proudly at his best friend. "YOU TWO! I'm gonna kill both of you as what the Hell was that!? Attempting to attract the entire state!?" Yelled out Derek as he pointed a finger at them.

"Sorry, I didn't know it'd be so loud." Scott sheepishly told him right before he found himself with an arm full of one Allison Argent and making him rather confused.

Stiles, not paying much attention to those two, continued on like it hadn't even happened. "Yeah, it was loud… And AWESOME!" Sang out the boy and getting a look of annoyance from the two adults.

"Shut up."

"Aww come on, don't be such a Sour Wolf." Kate, despite the mounting seriousness of the situation couldn't help but grin over that.

"I'm stealing that one." She told him seconds later and earning a groan from Derek too for it.

Scott stepped away from Allison who made sure to keep a grip on his hand as he looked towards Derek's Camaro. "Hey! What'd you do with him!?"

Derek looked at him confused. "I didn't do anything."

The teenager just pointed at the opened door and Derek looked at it with a frown on his face. "Was someone supposed to be in there?" Asked Kate curiously.

"Yeah, my boss."

"YOUR BOSS!?"

A sigh escaped Derek after that. "Yeah, I thought his boss was the Alpha and Scott here disagreed with that."

Getting a nod of understanding from the woman, she now realized just why Allison's adorable puppy had done that howl. Even if it was stupid as Hell. Before more could be said however, Derek was suddenly up in the air with blood pouring out of his mouth. Making for Allison and Lydia to scream in surprise for slightly different reasons. The thing growled menacingly as the teenagers started running for the inside of the school after Lydia quickly got out of Jackson's car. Then right in front of Kate, she watched as the man she loved was thrown a good distance away and into the wall of the school. "Derek!" Yelled out the woman before turning her focus back to the fully shifted Werewolf, which was a rarity all in its own.

She then started to unload on it with her shotgun, and it was enough to give her time to get to Derek. "Just… Leave me… To die in… Peace..."

"Sorry, but I can't do that babe. You and I have a lot to make up for!" And wrapping an arm of his around her, she got him inside where the others were waiting before they locked up the door with the bolt cutters.

"Yeah, you definitely did something stupid as Hell Scottie!" Informed Kate to the boy as she continued to hold Derek.

Scott had a freaked out look on his face. "Yeah, I'm… I'm starting to get that."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Oh boy, he's definitely starting to get that! I probably could have made this a really long one-shot, but I figured it'd be better to make it a two-parter. Or maybe a three-parter if I can wing it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: Here we go yo! And also, I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

After quite a bit of freaking out and being split up at one point that allowed Scott and Stiles to trap the Alpha in a room in the lower levels of the school, everyone finally re-united in the science classroom. "Stiles… When something's trapped, DON'T TAUNT IT!" As you never know what said thing may be capable of doing!

"Well how was I supposed to know that would happen!?"

Scott just gave him a look that clearly implied why he felt his best friend should know why. Allison, Jackson, and Lydia were still having trouble believing that a Werewolf of all things was trying to kill them and seeing that Stiles' jeep had been shredded up hadn't helped things any. One of the exits being blocked by dumpsters also definitely did not help either! The fact this thing wanted Scott as part of some Pack didn't help either and it only gave the trio more questions then answers. Especially where that whole text message from earlier was concerned. "Is this… Hell? Cause feels like… It." Mumbled Derek from his spot against a wall that Kate had set up him against once they had gotten into the science classroom.

Stiles looked at him in slight concern. "Shouldn't he be, I don't know… Healing and threatening me by now?"

"Attacks from an Alpha take longer to heal kid."

"Oh. Well that's handy to know." Scott had to agree with that one.

Jackson proposed calling the cops while the girls demanded to know what was going on as Werewolves just did not exist! "Sorry girls, but they do." Informed Kate as she stayed near Derek.

"How, how do you know that!?" Demanded Allison.

Looking up at her, Kate told her that that was probably a talk she needed to have with her dad. Since it was more his place to do then her's. "Goodie… More Hunters… Really am in… Hell." Grumbled Derek, making Kate poke her tongue at him.

His words confused Allison as she wondered why he would think something like that would be Hell. Lydia ended up calling the Sheriff's Department, only to be hung up on cause they had gotten a tip about a prank call. Allison suggested caling again but Stiles supplied some information that it wouldn't do much good, making the girl huff in irritation. Everyone aside from Derek jumped in slight surprise when a jingle began to be heard from Derek's leather jacket, Kate took the initiative to grab it and winced at the person calling before answering. She winced again at the soud of the loud voice on the other end. "Mrs. Hale! Just… Just calm down okay!?"

"Yes, there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for why I'm using Derek's phone."

"No! I'm not trying anything untoward at all! I mean… I could but would it really be that way since we're still married?"

She had to pull away from the phone with another wince when Talia's indignant shriek sounded from it. "Kill me now." Moaned Derek as he did not want to face his mother's wrath if he got out of this alive!

"Sorry babe, but I'm not doing that!"

Kate then had to explain what that comment was about before having to explain that yes, Talia did in fact hear a howl louder than usual thanks to technology. Scott then gave her a betrayed look when she outed him to the older woman and the boy paled when he learned Derek's mother wanted to speak with him. "Um… Hi?"

He quickly pulled the phone away as the screaming could easily be heard from it, making for Jackson to grin at the scene as it was nice to see McCall get shredded like that. "Yes, it was my plan but I had to prove to Derek that Deaton isn't the Alpha! Yeah, the same Deaton from the animal clinic! Yeah, I admit I need to come up with better plans! Well thought out plans for that matter."

And if possible, Scott paled even further, making for Allison to feel worried about her boyfriend's reaction. "Um… Yeah, okay. I really, REALLY hope that won't be necessary."

He then handed the phone back to Kate and Allison asked him what just happened. "Uhh… Well… Derek's mother told me if I ever did something this stupid again she'd leave me a bed ridden vegetable." And that was a horrible mental image to have!

"And how would she accomplish that?" Asked a curious Lydia.

Scott just shrugged. "I really have no idea."

"This is why you need to leave the planning to me buddy."

The young Beta wasn't even about to get into that as now wasn't the time. But he was curious as to why the heck Allison and the other two were here. "I got a text from you saying to meet you here."

"I couldn't have texted you. Remember? My phone's being repaired."

"So if he didn't text you, then who did? And why do it?" Wondered Lydia.

"Could be someone's working with the Alpha and wanted you three here." Suggested Kate after finally getting off the phone with Mrs. Hale. Boy was she not looking forward to having to see her in person again!

Scott then got an idea, one Allison was not too enthusiastic about since it involved her dad of all people. But Kate thought it was a good idea and called him up to let him know what was going on and to bring whoever he could get with enough fire power to take the rogue Alpha out. Stiles even tried calling his dad but all he got was the man's voice mail but left a message for him anyway. He then realized they could go through the kitchen to get out but they would need a key since it had a dead bolt on it. "I could get it." Suggested Scott, only to wind up having a debate with Stiles and Kate over it.

Allison was heavily againt it and was relieved if confused when her aunt suggested for her boyfriend to just use his damn strength to break it open! The boy looked sheepish as he hadn't exactly thought of that since he wasn't looking to expose himself as a Werewolf. "Look, I get why you probably didn't really think about that, but the fact is, there is no choice. Besides… What are ya gonna do if the Alpha gets hold of ya? Huh? He'll probably force ya under his control to do whatever he wants and something tells me ya don't want that to happen.

"She's… Right. Listen to her." Spoke up Derek from his spot.

Despite the situation, Kate smiled happily at her man. "Aww, thanks for the support babe!"

A groan came from him but she paid it no mind since she figured he was talking about being taken from this life to escape its Hell again. Scott sighed as he knew Allison's aunt was right as he definitely did NOT want to do something horrible to those he cared about. "You're right, I don't want anything like that happening."

And with that, he made his way to the door that would take them out of the classroom and hopefully safely out of the building entirely. Allison came up to him and gave him a passionate kiss that he couldn't help but respond too and once it was over with, they touched their heads together. Kate noticed the disgusted if slightly jealous look the other boy standing near the Redhead was giving the two but kept quiet on it. "Wait… I've got an idea that could help us out." Spoke up Lydia after she realized what all the classroom had in it.

"What's that?" Asked Stiles curiously.

"We're in a science classroom right?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"So because of that, we've got all the ingredients needed for a self igniting Molotov Cocktail."

Everyone just looked at her as Stiles started to sound out the words. "…Molotov Cocktail."

"What? I read about it somewhere." Added the girl defensively, causing Kate to grin as she wondered just how exactly she ended up reading that. As its not always you come across books with that kind of information at random chance.

But Kate thought it was a good idea none the less and after breaking into the cabinet that had the ingredients they needed, Lydia quickly got it ready for their use. Scott then turned his attention back to the door and using a fist, he made short work of the dead bolt and the regular lock. Making for a rather impressed Jackson while Scott winced at the pain in his slightly bleeding knuckles, making for a concerned Allison to hold it in her own hands. Though she was rather surprised when the wound healed up a short time later. She then gave him a look that told him he was so going to be answering a lot of questions from her and Scott could only nod an agreement. Not to mention the very stern reprimand about stupid ideas. The group made their way up the stairs to the roof, though it was slow going on account of the still wounded Derek.

It'd be Jackson who'd bring up the question of wondering how good the Alpha's hearing was after getting curious about it. Which would make for some considerable concern after Kate told them that much like a regular Wolf's hearing, a Werewolf could also hear anywhere from six to ten miles. Making for a slightly more freaked out Lydia once she came to the realization that the Werewolf chasing after them possibly already knew what they were planning. Kate merely told her that was a risk they just had to take unfortunately. It took a little effort, but they managed to get down the fire escape with Derek and just when they thought they were in the free and clear, things would take a turn for the worse. As the Alpha in all its glory showed up from a top the rooftop.

"Aww Hell." Cursed Kate and before she could shoot at it, the Werewolf began to howl loudly.

Jackson groaned and fell to his knees, prompting Lydia to kneel down next to him in concern and unsure of what to do for him. Derek merely shifted with a growl, startling the two girls but did nothing. Scott however would be the one they would all become concerned about. As the young man fell down and started to scream. His constant moving gave the appearance of him looking as if he was trying to fight off something. "Oh this isn't good."

"What, what do you mean by that!?" Asked a freaked out and very scared Allison, who had beaten Stiles to the punch in asking it.

"Sweetie… That howl? It basically put Scott under that thing's control."

She looked up at the rooftop just in time to see the Alpha make its leave and cursed for not having tried to shoot at it sooner. "Well how do we stop it!? I mean we can right?" Asked a highly worried Stiles.

Kate didn't answer as she gave him a look that clearly told him she didn't think it was possible without the use of her shotgun. Which was the last thing she wanted.

"AAUGH!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Normally, I hate cliffhangers like Hell, but I figured leaving it like that would work for the best here.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Now let's roll on!**

* * *

Allison was standing where she was with her hands on her mouth as she watched her boyfriend move frantically as he yelled out in horror. She was so unsure of what to do and her aunt refused to let her and Stiles be near him. But then he stopped struggling, causing Allison to think it was finally and hopefully over with and as she was about to take a step towards him, he suddenly looked up with his appearance looking much like Derek's. Only instead of blue eyes his were red for a very short period of time. Making Kate wonder what the absolute Hell that was about as it shouldn't be possible unless a Beta kills an Alpha! And he damn well hasn't done that! But then his eyes went to a gold color as he breathed a bit heavily. "Run!" Growled out the boy.

Kate was surprised by that as she had thought he would be completely under the Alpha's control, but it seemed like he had a bit more will power then realized. "Scott! We can't, we can't leave without you!" Tried her niece as she attempted to take a step towards him.

"GO!" Roared the boy and scaring Allison a bit.

It was then that the Alpha himself dropped down next to Scott, making Kate realize that apparently he didn't haul ass like she thought it had. The thing growled menacingly as Scott stood up next to it. Grabbing hold of her niece's shoulder, she pulled the girl away so that they could get the Hell out of here. But not before making sure to grab hold of Derek to make their escape even if it did slow them down. Kate even fired a few shots at the Alpha as they walked at a slow pace since there was no need to run since their prey was moving slowly. Both Allison and Stiles could be heard calling out to Scott, pleading with him to fight what the Alpha had done to him. And surprisingly, it seemed to have an effect. One that was annoying the Alpha a bit by the looks of things.

Though whether or not it was cause of the effect the two was having on Scott or her shotgun, Kate wasn't entirely sure of. The beast gave off a warning growl to Scott before charging headlong at Kate and even jumping upwards into the air to deliver a killing blow. Only to be intercepted by another figure. One that looked to be female as well. The beast and the woman gained some distance and when the figure looked back at the group, Kate could see that it was none other then Talia Hale herself! "Are you all okay!?" Asked the red eyed woman in concern.

Frantic nods were given until Lydia screamed for the woman to watch out. Turning her head, she saw that Scott was advancing on her but she quickly put a stop to that as she let loose with an Alpha Howl. Stopping him right in his tracks and making his poor excuse for an Alpha growl in anger and annoyance over his Beta being controlled like that. "I know not who you are, but your actions here are unwanted! Cease them now or face death!"

The wild Alpha growled at her but she didn't even so much as flinch. "And get your ass over here Scott McCall." Ordered the woman in a no nonsense tone and he quickly did so now that he was thankfully free again.

Though he went to stand with Allison rather then stand with her since he wasn't looking to be a drooling vegetable anytime soon! The lovely young Argent was quick to hug him too and had no intention of letting him go either! Talia frowned at the sight of the two but said nothing as she turned her attention back to the rogue Alpha. Who then decided to charge at her with a leap into the air with its claws at the ready. Only for gunfire to hit it dead on, forcing it to fall to the ground before getting up and growling in pure anger. Everyone turned to see Chris Argent himself and several others with guns in their hands and when the rogue went to advance on them, they started firing again. Seeing no other option, the rogue fled the area as fast as it was able too while bleeding out from all the bullets inside of it. Once he was gone, everyone let out a breath of relief.

"Yeah! Now that's what I'm talkin' about! You kicked that thing's ass!" Cheered Stiles.

Lydia however didn't see it that way. "What!? What are you talking about!? They only made it run away! Which means its still out there and could kill again! Especially one of us!"

"I will personally see to it that you and yours are watched over until this business is taken care of." Promised Talia firmly.

"And we will do the same." Promised Chris as he and his men stepped up to them while giving a nod to Talia and making Lydia feel a bit relieved to hear that. Even if she felt the police should be involved. Which she could hear the sirens of for that matter now too.

Despite her little vow to stay with Scott after re-uniting with him, Allison found herself running into the arms of her father while everyone watched on. The man gave her a concerned look and asked if she was okay and she quickly told him she was now. Though he did notice the glare Talia Hale was giving Scott and wondered what exactly that was about. He'd get his answer sometime later though at the Hale residence after everyone was checked out by the police and ambulances. Which would get him involved as part of a very intense and very loud lecture from Talia and himself when it came to Scott, Stiles, Kate and Derek while Deaton stood off to the side as he observed it all. The intensity of it is so strong that it can not be described here but it felt like Red Forman himself was present for the whole damn thing!

Talia caught sight of the smirking Jackson and annoyance quickly filled her. "And just what are you smirking about young man? I could just as easily yell at you too if I so wished."

The smirk quickly died a violent death as Stiles snickered over it, only to stop once Talia gave him a glare as well. Turning her attention to Scott who flinched at her gaze as he was already scarred for life thanks to all the yelling, she started to speak once more. "You are lucky young man that I won't be following through on my threat from earlier. But from here on out, you are part of THIS Pack until the rogue is defeated and perhaps even afterwards. Am I understood?"

"Umm… Don't I get a choice in all this?"

Derek shook his head at his fellow Beta while Cora and Laura just grinned as the kid had just invited more trouble onto himself! "Normally I would say yes, but this is a very serious matter we are dealing with. Most Alphas never become like what the rogue is and for this one to become what it is is troubling. Especially when I could smell the pure rage and hatred from it."

Scott shuddered as he could smell it too when he'd been around that thing! Then he let out a sigh as he realized he pretty much had no choice where the rogue Alpha was concerned. Making for Allison and Stiles to look at him in concern. She came over to sit next to him and grabbed his hand and squeezed it in a reassuring way, missing the look from her father that was giving the two of them. The man was certainly torn with the fact that not only was his only daughter dating a newbie Werewolf, but that his own damn sister is married to Derek Hale! And has been so for years! Which certainly explains why his father had ended up torching the original Hale home! Looking up at Derek's mother, Scott spoke up. "Fine, I'll be part of your Pack. But ONLY until the Alpha is stopped. After that? I'm done."

"If you don't have a Pack, that makes you an Omega. Which is a lonely life, do you really want that for yourself?" Asked Chris and surprising himself as well over it.

"Hey, he has me!"

"And me." Added Allison firmly seconds later after Stiles had spoken up.

Neither Lydia or Jackson said anything but the scoff could be heard from the boy, but no one really paid it much mind. "If that is what you wish, then you shall have your way. But perhaps your mind will be changed by the time this is all over."

Scott highly doubted that but kept quiet. "Also, Derek will no longer be handling your training."

That bit of news had even Derek looking at her in surprise. "Uhh… Then who's gonna train me?"

"Well it means giving up more of my free time, but I'm always willin'. Hell, I've been doin' it better then Derek anyway!"

"Getting my ass kicked and getting Lacrosse balls thrown at me in the chest isn't exactly a good way to train me."

Chris merely facepalmed himself as that so could have gone horribly wrong while the others minus Jackson looked at the two in shock. "That sounds more like torture then training!" Offered up Cora in slight horror.

"Oh come on! It all worked out in the end!"

"And how is that exactly Mr. Stilinski?" Asked Talia in a tone mixed in curiousity and forced calmness.

"Well uhh… Thanks to all that and a little yellin' from Coach. We now know that Allison helps keep our wee little Scott from wolfin' out when his heart rate is goin' up thanks to anger."

Allison was surprised to hear that but was happy to know she had that effect on her boyfriend! "Well, congratulations on finding your Anchor then. But as for who will be training you? Well, that will be me."

"Ohh you are so dead man." Spoke up Cora while Laura nodded in agreement.

The young Beta gulped nervously as Mrs. Hale could be intense when she wanted to be! "Ouch, better you than me Scottie!" Kate said.

"And what makes you think you're getting off any better then him? Hmm?"

"Cause I'm your amazingly awesome daughter in law?"

The fact Talia started to smile widely greatly surprised everyone. "You know… The thought of that does give me great pleasure. Especially as I know its likely to make your father more insane then what he already is." Replied the woman happily.

Derek couldn't help but gape at his mom in shock as that was so not what he was expecting! Kate on the other hand was happy as Hell that her mother in law was supporting her and Derek's marriage! Seeing the look on her son's face, Talia decided to stir the pot some more as Chris tried hard to think of something, anything to say but coming up short and hating it. "Now, why don't you take your wife back to that loft of yours hmm? Its high time the two of you started to act like a married couple."

A cheer escaped Kate as she stood up and pulled on her man to stand up as well. Quite a few were amused by the whole thing as he tried to stop from leaving with her but his wife was a determined one. "NO! God! Take me now!" Cried out the young man as he held on to the door frame of the front door.

"Come on baby! Momma needs some lovin'!" Called out Kate and Derek would end up leaving some claw marks on the door frame as she finally pulled him away from it much to his immense dislike!

A certain Stilnski thought it was karma for how surly the guy could be! And was even privately fantasizing about Lydia doing something like that to him! Though he very much doubted he'd be putting up as much of a fight like the Sour Wolf was! "Well, I certainly hope those two have an enjoyable night together." Remarked Talia offhandedly and causing laughter to erupt.

Chris just sighed and decided it was time to head home, even offering Scott and Stiles a ride as well. Which had honestly surprised the young Beta since he figured the man would want his only daughter as far from him as possible. "Until next we meet Christopher. Perhaps a dinner here or at your home?"

The man really didn't think his would be all that willing when it came to something like that. "Maybe, let me speak with my wife first."

"Umm… Does mom know about all this?"

"She does and once we're home it seems like a talk is going to have to be had about all this."

Well Allison could get behind that as it would be nice to be filled in on everything! The four, plus Jackson and Lydia then left to head home for the rest of the night. The next day would see Kate showing up at the Argent home with a very, very wide smile on her face with a stunned Derek following slowly behind her. Making for Allison to giggle at the sight of her uncle's current state of mind. Victoria merely shook her head at the sight while Chris just frowned. A dinner would end up surprisingly happening later that week involving every Hale currently in Beacon Hills, plus Scott, Stiles, Jackson, Lydia, and Deaton at the Argent home in the back yard due to the large number of people there. It'd be Allison who'd bring up the topic of the red eyes she saw from Scott that night at the school.

Making for an already interesting dinner to be even more so. Especially when Deaton coughed up what he knew when it came to what is known as a True Alpha. Making for a proud Stiles and for Talia to be rather glad she had decided to train Scott and be the Alpha he needs. It'd also be her who would end the rogue Alpha as well even if it had been heartbreaking to do considering it was her own brother. But take his life she did as he had to be stopped. Some prompting from Derek later would see the woman turning Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, and Vernon Boyd. Even adopting Isaac as well and getting his father locked up for child abuse. Jackson would be jealous as Hell over it but the woman outright refused to Bite him as she viewed him to be a spoiled brat who was undeserving of it. Especially when he should be more concerned over his girlfriend's condition thanks to Peter then becoming a Werewolf.

Scott, even though he hadn't intended on ever doing it, would end up officially joining the Hale Pack after coming to like being around them. And nicely enough forming his own Pack in the process despite only still being a Beta with Stiles, Allison, Cora, Derek, Kate, Danny, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, and Lydia being part of it. Though there would be some tension betweeen Allison and Cora due to the other girl's growing interest in Scott. Chris at first had thought of making sure his daughter and Scott weren't together but a talk from Kate had him re-considering that as she reasonably pointed out that it would only make the two just sneak around in secret in defiance of him and Victoria. Jackson would later join after the debacle with the Alpha Pack and the Darach was over with that would see Scott become the True Alpha and his mother and Stiles' father finally knowing everything. Along with the Twins and later Kira Yukimura, Malia Tate, and Liam Dunbar joining them.

Which would present another wrinkle when it came to Scott and feelings where Kira was concerned. And for an old family secret to be un-earthed when it came to Malia. Peter would not be able to make his return from the dead despite his efforts to do so through Lydia. Primarily thanks to the girl approaching Talia and Deaton about it and the two managing to cut his link to her. Making for a very happy young lady in the process! One of the reasons for Jackson's joining is that he'd finally become a Werewolf thanks to Kali and a case of impulsiveness from her, even if it had made him a Kanima at first that Matt had gotten control of. Who was now a resident of Eichen after all was said and done. Life for everyone was good, even with a few issues now and then but none of them really could complain.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoyed this final chapter! I originally was gonna include a full on scene with Kate showing up at the Argents with a big ol' smile after her night with Derek but I figured doing it like I did here worked best.**


End file.
